


To Make Something From Nothing

by DivineMadness



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineMadness/pseuds/DivineMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After it all, there's more to be found. All you need to do is make something happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Something From Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



The last thing that Kyoko knew was pain. Flashes of light, in blue, red and somehow black. Water and fire, swirling and smoldering and suffocating all at once. In an instant, it was gone. When she opened her eyes...

White. Kyoko saw white, everywhere, in all directions. At first, it was jarring. She stumbled a bit where she stood, since it was difficult to tell where anything ended or began, let alone the floor and the... ceiling? Sky? Above? She wasn’t sure. Everything was smooth and plain and blindingly consistent. She needed a change.

She reached into her pocket, removed a pack of candy sticks. She wasn’t sure how it got there, but she wasn’t complaining. She carefully opened the top, removed a piece and stuck the chocolate-coated end in her mouth, lightly nibbling on it as it dangled there. She continued forward (where else could she go, exactly?) with her arms behind her head, wondering just how far she had to go in this blank space until she could find what she came here for. _God help her, that girl had better be here somewhere..._

By the time she finished her candy stick, she did find her. Just ahead, huddled up, knees drawn to her chest, was the little blue-haired knight of justice.

Kyoko froze in place. Her arms dropped to her sides as she found herself entirely at a loss for how to approach her. For all that she’d wanted to find her in the first place, wanted to make sure she wasn’t alone, wanted to yell at her, shake her, hold her close, chastise her for being such an idiot, demand to know that she was okay... she had no idea where to start. That is, not until she remembered the package in her hand. She grinned. With certainty, she started toward her again, to give her a piece of her mind... along with some candy.

\--------

“So what happens here?” Kyoko asked between mouthfuls of chocolate.

They were standing together, shoulder to shoulder, sharing candy and doing their best to put two and two together again. Sayaka stared forward, into the white, considering. “Nothing,” was the only answer she could find, and she offered it with a slow blink and a contemplative frown. “But there should be something! Don’t you think?”

“Yeah, sure.” Kyoko’s hands went to her hips, her head tilting as she tried to figure out just what in the heck the taller girl was gazing at so intently. “Don’t tell me I died and showed up in nothing.”

“That’s not what I meant.” She shot her an annoyed little look, but it quickly faded with a shake of her head. “No, I think we have to make our own things happen.” When that was met with obvious confusion and raised eyebrows, Sayaka couldn’t help but smirk, amused, as she continued, “I just mean, nothing happens on its own here. Not yet, anyway. Not since I’ve been here. I think we have to make it happen.”

“Make our own things happen...” Kyoko’s voice trailed off.

“Yeah, do things for ourselves.”

Well, alright. Kyoko reached over, took Sayaka’s hand in her own. She turned her body toward the taller girl, using that leverage to tug her closer with a smirk.

Sayaka stammered and squeaked as she fell against the redhead, and though her expression was indignant, her cheeks were quickly turning a shade of pink that Kyoko could only think of as amusing and rather delightful. “I--! That’s-- That’s not what I meant!” But she wasn’t moving away.

“Who said I was trying something?” Kyoko’s smirk turned just a little bit cheeky. “Anyway, so what did you mean? What are you even talking about?”

“I meant, maybe we have to think about it.”

“... That’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not!” With a huff, Sayaka stood a bit straighter, smoothed out the front of her shirt with her free hand. “It’s worth trying. Here.” She took a deep breath, as if she were trying to steady herself, and then she closed her eyes and began thinking.

Kyoko stared. Maybe she was just too used to being a little bit skeptical these days, but even for an afterlife, this seemed pretty far-fetched. Nothing around them was changing, despite the fact that Sayaka was thinking hard enough that she thought she might be getting a headache out of sympathy.

She felt a shift against her grip, and she glanced down in time to see Sayaka’s fingers threading between her own. It was her turn to blush, and she took a minute to thank God that Sayaka’s eyes were still closed. Something else shifted, and out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn the vast whiteness around them had shaken - no, rippled, like the surface of a lake. She nearly dismissed it as an illusion, possibly from being stuck in a whole lot of nothing for so long, but before she could make up her mind, she noticed the area beneath them changing.

A shock of green sprung upward, starting between the two of them and then radiating outward across the floor. Like paint, it swirled and faded in on itself, the shades twisting and combining until it took a familiar form at last. They were standing in a field of grass. It hadn’t been there just seconds ago, but here it was, and Kyoko couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. Wouldn’t you know it - just leave it to Sayaka to _think_ something into appearing.

Sayaka opened her eyes. "I told you," she said with a grin. She sat, tugging Kyoko down with her, sighing happily at the feel of the soft blades of grass tickling at her skin. Even before her wish, before everything had gone to hell, when was the last time she'd taken the time to sit in the field and relax?

Even Kyoko felt more at ease, she had to admit. Maybe it was just her imagination, or perhaps the slender body curled up beside her, but she could swear that she felt so much warmer and she couldn’t help but want to settle in closer. And yet, she still had to open her mouth... "So now, there's nothing happening in a grassy field."

"It's still something!"

"I think I liked my something better." So she did it again, tugged the other girl over until she could easily slide her arms around her. Sayaka might have squeaked again, but Kyoko couldn't be sure, she'd already claimed her mouth with her own in a gentle kiss. She wasn't honestly expecting any sort of retaliation, so when she felt Sayaka's lips move against hers, it was like a dream come true, a happy dream. _Finally..._

They eventually pulled away from each other, but not very far; Kyoko could still feel the breath from Sayaka's lips as she spoke, "Yeah, I think I like it, too."

"So you're done with the subtle crap?"

"It's not crap!" Sayaka sighed, exaggerated her agitation with the redhead's teasing, but stole another kiss from her nonetheless. "And it's not subtle so much as it's romantic. _One_ of us has to be."

Kyoko chuckled at that, let the tip of her nose touch the other's as she smiled. "That just makes everything take longer. I should just keep beating you to it." She paused, and her grin turned fiendish. "Over and over again, at this rate."

"Yeah, we've got enough time for that." For a fleeting moment, the young knight wondered if that thought should make her sad. It didn't. This wasn't sadness, it was far from it, and she couldn't be more grateful. She didn't have to be alone.


End file.
